


Черно-белый Сэм

by kelRian



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: на многих кораблях встречаются корабельные коты - настоящие талисманы команды. Как бы изменилась жизнь Горацио Хорнблауэра, если бы на его жизненном пути встретился кот, с которым можно не бояться впасть в грех болтливости, и которого всегда можно погладить.





	Черно-белый Сэм

Мистер Буш животных не любил. Особенно котов. Особенно Сэма.  
Насколько мистер Буш был в курсе, его капитан, Горацио Хорнблауэр, котов тоже не любил. По крайней мере, будучи еще лейтенантом, он говорил об этом не раз и не два.  
Наверное, если бы его спросили сейчас, он бы тоже ответил, что котов не любит. Возможно, за такую наглость и неуважение к усатой особе ему пришлось бы поплатиться царапинами на пояснице.  
Да, обычный черно-белый портовый Сэм, появившись из ниоткуда сразу после выхода в открытое море, гордо прошествовал к капитану, выразительно потерся о ноги и не отставал от него больше ни на шаг. Он даже провожал его в каюту и, пока никто не успел опомниться, занял самое теплое и привилегированное место — на пояснице капитана. Стоило Горацио лечь на живот, наслаждаясь кроватью, а не гамаком, как кот тут же оказывался сверху. Часовой подглядел, вестовой проболтался на дружеском допросе, и весть за восемь минут разнеслась по фрегату.  
Поэтому Уильям почесывал корабельного любимца, только когда никто не видит, и при этом отчаянно ревновал к его праву заходить в капитанскую каюту когда угодно.   
Матросы же стали только больше боготворить капитана, полностью одобрив кошачий выбор и считая это хорошей приметой.

Настроение у Уильяма было на редкость паршивое. День не задался с самого утра. Бывает, когда мелочи накапливаются, наваливаются, матросы отказываются выкладываться в полную силу, сколько ни ори, и чувствуешь себя идиотом, выдумывая пустую работу.  
Срочно надо было предложить капитану провести какие-нибудь учения посложнее, иначе команда может разболтаться. Фантазия первого лейтенанта уже иссякла окончательно. Мысль о том, что ему просто хотелось поговорить с капитаном, Уильям отмел как пораженческую.  
Дождавшись разрешения, он зашел в каюту.  
Сэм лежал, как и положено, у Горацио на пояснице. Сам Горацио читал. Не делая попытки встать, он повернул голову и не то предложил, не то приказал Бушу сесть. Причем сесть на кровать. Сесть и посмотреть, что там у этого треклятого животного с ушами, потому что оно постоянно их чешет.  
Буш хотел было съязвить, что любители животных так о своих подопечных не выражаются, а нелюбители не спят с ними в одной постели, но решил не рисковать. Капитан еще вспомнит, что не должен снисходить до простых смертных — уж лучше так.   
Сам же Буш считал, что мальчикам полезно гладить котов. На них они учатся гладить женщин. Может быть, Горацио был бы счастливее, если бы у него в детстве был кот. У Уильяма был – полосатый с белой маской на мордочке. Уильям угощал его рыбой, а Ники дарил ему дохлых мышей. Интересно, Сэм уже клал утром дохлых крыс на подушку того, кого выбрал главным человеком на корабле? Или об этом моментально узнали бы все вокруг?  
— Нормальное ухо, сэр, — сказал Буш. — Есть небольшой шрам, наверное, от крысы, но он скоро пройдет.  
Хорнблауэр заерзал, пытаясь переместить нехуденького кота удобнее, но только сдержанно охнул. Похоже, что кот решил использовать все имеющиеся у него в распоряжении средства, чтобы удержаться «на плаву».  
Грустно улыбнувшись, Уильям начал почесывать животное. Сначала многострадальное ухо, потом подставленный висок, подбородок, спину.  
Под конец кот так разомлел, что бессовестно выставил пузо.  
Горацио лежал молча, хотя стоило бы прогнать зарвавшегося лейтенанта, который имеет наглость сидеть в капитанской каюте, на капитанской койке и гладить капитанского кота, возлежащего на капитанской же спине.  
Привычка соблюдать субординацию внутри Уильяма выла и стучала в набат, но он ее стойко игнорировал. Приказа перестать гладить не поступало – и точка. Разве что Уильям повернулся так, чтобы смотреть подчеркнуто в сторону, а не на задницу Горацио  
Да, Уильям Буш откровенно восхищался не только бесстрашием и умом своего капитана, но и всеми остальными его качествами. Например, острыми коленками, четко очерченными губами, очаровательными кудряшками и беззащитной шеей.  
Сидеть, почти касаясь, было и пыткой, и счастьем. Если бы не кот, то Уильям никогда не позволил себе просто так быть рядом. Слишком велика пропасть между ними.  
Не прерывая мягких поглаживающих движений, Буш проводил взглядом Сэма, спрыгнувшего с кровати. Дверь приоткрылась: часовой услышал требовательное «мяу» и выпустил капитанского квартиранта на охоту.  
Посмотрев на собственную руку, которая покоилась прямо над задницей капитана, Буш вскочил с кровати, врезался затылком о палубный бимс до красного марева перед глазами и рухнул обратно на кровать.

Горацио искренне надеялся, что поглаживания помогут Сэму перестать чесаться, а значит, и самому Горацио дадут сосредоточиться над учебником по навигации. Нет, он мог бы и сам исполнить столь почетную обязанность, но кот был вне досягаемости, поэтому визит мистера Буша оказался очень кстати.  
Сосредоточиться все равно не получилось: Буш отвлекал не хуже кота.  
Он просто сидел рядом, едва касаясь, но уже это мешало. Его было слишком много в капитанской каюте, он был слишком горячим, слишком сильным. Лучший первый лейтенант, о котором может мечтать капитан. Лучший мужчина, который мог бы осчастливить любую, но сейчас сидел, прижавшись бедром к бедру, и гладил проклятущую тварь.  
Извернувшись, Горацио краем глаза увидел, что Буш абсолютно погружен в себя и смотрит куда-то в пол. Разозлившись на шевеление своей теплой кровати, Сэм соскользнул со спины Горацио, отправившись восвояси.   
Рука Буша ни на секунду не прекратила движения, заставив Горацио тут же забыть о коте. Огромная тяжелая ладонь ласкала его спину мягкими размеренными поглаживаниями. Она не поднималась к плечам, но и не спускалась ниже, постоянно находясь на границе дозволенного. С ужасом, Горацио осознал, что взведен до предела. Ему захотелось прогнуться, подставить задницу или хотя бы просто продвинуться чуть вперед, чтобы ладонь Буша спустилась вниз, но этого делать ни в коем случае нельзя было. Горацио пустым взглядом уставился в учебник, понимая, что любое неосторожное движение выведет Буша из оцепенения, и он заметит исчезновение кота.  
Резко отдернутая рука, удар, глухой стон и последующее падение обратно на кровать, вызвали у Горацио желание провалиться сквозь палубу на самое морское дно.  
— Вы можете продолжать, мистер Буш, — прочистив горло, сказал Горацио и демонстративно перевернул страницу.  
Ему очень хотелось казаться невозмутимым и еще больше – чтобы Буш не останавливался. Он сидел рядом, даря тепло и совершенно неуместное возбуждение. После секундной заминки Буш положил ему на поясницу сначала одну ладонь, потом вторую, они скользили, разминая уставшую спину и ни в коей мере не помогая сосредоточиться.  
Сознание поразила страшная догадка. Первый лейтенант не имеет права ослушаться своего командира. Буш не прекратит, как бы противно ему ни было сейчас прикасаться к костлявому и неуклюжему телу, пока не получит разрешение. Он связан долгом, клятвой, честью, традициями. Если бы Горацио был хоть в малейшей степени привлекательным, Буш бы обратил на него свое внимание гораздо раньше, когда был старше по званию и мог приказать остаться. Мог приказать делать практически что угодно.  
Никогда раньше Горацио не задумывался об их отношениях. Просто Буш был рядом, на него можно было положиться, им можно было любоваться, но только издали. Ведь сам Горацио со своими страхами, неуклюжестью и тощими ногами никогда бы не смог привлечь внимание такого идеального офицера, как мистер Буш.  
Упершись лбом в скрещенные перед собой руки, Горацио на мгновенье отдался пожирающему его пламени, и потом, победив страх одиночества, прошептал:  
— Если вам неприятно, мистер Буш, то вы не обязаны. Вы можете идти.  
Ладони замерли, и Горацио испытал горькую радость от того, что оказался прав и поступил, как должно.  
Потом сердце ухнуло в пятки, года Буш сильно провел руками вниз, по ягодицам, до коленей, а потом вверх к самым плечам.  
Ответный шепот на ухо заставил Горацио подпрыгнуть и развернуться.  
— Я могу остаться, сэр?  
Вместо ответа Горацио улыбнулся и отвел взгляд. Он был готов поклясться, что Буш улыбнулся в ответ  
Потом было прикосновение пальцев к щеке. Горацио никогда бы не подумал, что большая шершавая ладонь Буша может быть такой нежной. Горацио спрятался бы в ней, но ему не дали, поцеловав.  
Прикосновение холодного воздуха к плечам, когда рубашка упала на кровать, торопливые движения Буша, как если бы он боялся, что Горацио изменит свое решение и велит ему убираться вон — все сплеталось в единый ритм. Буш успевал раздеваться и целовать так, что Горацио ни на секунду не мог отвлечься. Возбуждение не давало испытать ни стыд, ни страх. Прикосновения были мягкими, но очень уверенными. Похоже, что Горацио никто не собирался спрашивать – готов ли он к такому развитию событий.

Получив разрешение продолжить, Буш понял, что сходит с ума. Желание, которое он так тщательно подавлял все это время, вырвалось на свободу. Он не хотел и не мог остановиться. Руки скользили по телу, ощупывая, оглаживая, узнавая. Если бы Уильям мог раствориться в этом человеке рядом! Ели бы мог стать его частью! Оставалось только целовать бесстыдно оголившееся плечо, проводить языком по шее к мочке уха, чтобы Горацио выдохнул тяжело и сорвано. Потом, лаская большими пальцами живот, обхватить тонкую талию.  
Горацио отзывался на каждое прикосновение. Неловкость и стеснительность придавали ему только больше очарования, лишая Уильяма остатков разума. Ему стало почти все равно, услышат ли их. Он еле успел заглушить ладонью стон Горацио. Когда тот в ответ слегка коснулся ее языком, удержаться от собственного стона было почти невозможно.  
Нельзя оставлять следы, нельзя укусами показать «Мой!». Даже целовать приходилось осторожно: Буш безумно боялся, что на тонкой коже моментально появятся синяки. Без сюртука Горацио особенно тонкий и легкий. Совсем юный и беззащитный. Хорошо, что Уильям знал, как обманчива эта хрупкость. Горацио с честью выходил из разных испытаний, поэтому не стоит волноваться. Просто, помогая расслабиться, Уильям еще раз проведет по его члену ладонью, радуясь, что она тут же становится влажной от пота и смазки.   
Пусть не сразу, но Горацио все же расслабился, разрешив устроиться сверху.  
«Вы так красивы», — бормотал Буш, снова целуя беззащитные ключицы. Ему казалось, что этот вечер не повторится никогда, поэтому он пытался запомнить все и сразу, как если бы завтра надо было умирать.  
Приподнявшись на руках, Уильям поцеловал прикушенную от боли губу. Прося разрешения, касался уголка губ и маленького шрама на левой щеке. Если бы Горацио оттолкнул его, то Буш бы сразу ушел, чего бы ему это ни стоило, но чужие руки так и лежали на плечах, прося о передышке, но не прогоняя прочь.  
Корабль качал их в ладонях, подстраиваясь под извечный ритм и пряча скрип койки в музыке корабельных досок.

Каюта надолго пропитается запахом. Уильям наслаждался этим знанием, прижимаясь щекой к испачканному спермой животу Горацио. Тот бездумно гладил его по волосам, и Бушу отчаянно не хотелось шевелиться. Тяжело вдохнув, он все же подтянул тело наверх так, чтобы Горацио смог устроиться у него на плече.

***  
Буш лениво следил взглядом за тем, как приоткрылась дверь, и в щелочку просочился Сэм. В зубах у него была огромная откормленная на королевских сухарях крыса – гордость, а не добыча. Шевелиться не хотелось совершенно, поэтому Буш дал Сэму взобраться на себя и положить добычу прямо на грудь Горацио. Тот приоткрыл глаза, сфокусировался на трофее, подпрыгнул, спихнув с узкой койки не только дарителя с подарком, но и своего первого лейтенанта. Громкий отчаянный шепот больше походил на крик:  
— Уберите ее отсюда немедленно, мистер Буш!  
Уильям по-деловому ответил: «Есть, сэр!», — и быстро оделся. Подсматривать, как Горацио будет мириться с явно обидевшимся животным, все равно было неприлично, а Уильяму не привыкать.

***

Помахивая крысиным трупиком, Буш вышел на палубу и неторопливо выкинул его за борт.   
— Капитан не захотел оставить подарок Сэма на память. Жесткий он человек, наш капитан, — сказал Буш подвернувшемуся второму помощнику.  
Тот, усмехнувшись, кивнул.  
Пусть лучше матросы обсуждают размеры подарка, боевую удаль Сэма и хихикают над «бессердечием» капитана, чем задумываются о подозрительных звуках, доносившихся из его каюты получасом ранее.  
Но котов, особенно ревнующих, мистер Буш не любил все равно. Ну, какое может быть удовольствие, если в один прекрасный день на подушке рядом с собой нащупаешь не мягкие вьющиеся локоны, а холодный крысиный труп!


End file.
